User talk:Princess AJ Marina
This is my talk page... I am Marcy the Vampire Queen of Ooo if any of you didn't notice... so I will just take on this name now... Princess AJ Marina (talk) 22:09, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Signature test This is a test for my signature Hard- Core ' 22:21, September 21, 2012 (UTC) amends Please Aj... Its like Im on my knees looking up to a queen and begging for her approval. So please Aj forgive me I need that approval, I'll do whatever it takes Gangnamstyling (talk) 02:09, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Like I changed? You wish I changed more than you know I went back to my original roots, my old policies and I rember two of them clearly. One was Make friends not enimes and the other was never insult a lady. You think I have not changed that your problem but deep down I will always know I have Gangnamstyling (talk) 15:28, September 22, 2012 (UTC) This is my last post here. But new leaf? You dont need a new leaf when your already really nice and fun to be around, me on the other hand defintily needed a new leaf Im not messing with you I am speaking the truth Gangnamstyling (talk) 21:25, September 23, 2012 (UTC) You miss me dont you? Gangnamstyling (talk) 21:05, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Oh I just remembered something that I regreted from a long time ago and I just remebered it now. If you're wondering what it is than you should know but maybe not. Gangnamstyling (talk) 19:05, September 27, 2012 (UTC) After a day of thinking it over I decided to leave my mistake on this page the mistake was leaving you Gangnamstyling (talk) 21:28, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Huh funny, I was thinking the same exact thing Lau the G (talk) 00:52, September 27, 2012 (UTC) laughed The last message made me laugh because you just called me out as Steve ( the old me) but he does not exist me anymore and Im a better person Gangnamstyling (talk) 21:36, September 28, 2012 (UTC) No I didn't ' Hard- Core ' 21:39, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Yes you did because I am pretty sure I am not like that anymore Gangnamstyling (talk) 21:40, September 28, 2012 (UTC) (My message) Ugh... look I don't like you at all... your not my type first... and second you are a jerk who doesn't deserve ANY WOMEN!!!! I don't like you AT ALL... now STOP STALKING ME ON MY PAGE AND STOP TRYING TO WOO ME CAUSE IF THATS WHAT YOUR DOING IT'S NOT WORKING!!!!!!!!!!! And stop bothering Jackie!!! Stop NOW because I am tired of you! You want me to stop bothering Jack you got it. You say I am not your type that is not hard to change. Im not trying to woo you. Gangnamstyling (talk) 21:54, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Anything else I can do for you? Gangnamstyling (talk) 00:22, September 29, 2012 (UTC) AJ Steve has changed. He won't bite. Now please get on chat Lau the G (talk) 01:06, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Please can you come on chat. Anna the AT sonic anime fan (talk) 21:44, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Did you continue the roleplay? Anna the AT sonic anime fan (talk) 07:15, October 20, 2012 (UTC) you must be kidding I didnt even try Im jsut explaining the past. You abuse the mod power and kick me when you disagree with me Gangnamstyling (talk) 00:31, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Come to chat I am dying of boredom Lau the G (talk) 01:43, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Get in chat. JackEffin '' '' 20:45, November 15, 2012 (UTC) If you're still here get on chat. Lau the G (talk) 00:23, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Chat Get on chat Lau the G (talk) 23:24, December 3, 2012 (UTC) chat Why are you never on chat anymore? Yah. Template:Water Elemental AssassinHood - Leave me a message! 21:57, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey AJ! Haven't seen you in a while, please come back. I miss you ;n; Nepeta/ Arsenic '' '' 17:03, August 18, 2013 (UTC) To answer your question the reason you're not there is because the price I paid for leaving for so long was forgetting some names, It's a bit late to add in now, sorry.. If it makes you feel better the wedding was a disaster. 'Tavros Nitram 10:06, September 18, 2013 (UTC) For if a man wearing a gold ring and fine clothing comes into your assembly, and a poor man in shabby clothing also comes in, and if you pay attention to the one who wears the fine clothing and say, “You sit here in a good place,” while you say to the poor man, “You stand over there,” or, “Sit down at my feet,” have you not then made distinctions among yourselves and become judges with evil thoughts? Sorry DX Sorry i didnt respond i was looking at tickets for something .... Please come back later DX Turn down for what? 01:44, February 25, 2014 (UTC) 01:41, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Im probably gonna be on at 8:25 and not 8:15 i have to drive back from something at 8;15 and it will take me like 5 to get home Turn down for what? 12:38, February 25, 2014 (UTC) You always appear and dissappear it makes me kinda sad.... idk anymore its been so long... Turn down for what? 02:23, June 29, 2014 (UTC) I honestly dont know Turn down for what? 03:00, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Message me whenever you come back on i miss you alot Turn down for what? 02:56, October 6, 2014 (UTC)